Light Conversation
by Ciela Night
Summary: Just some short conversations between two of the Queen's Riders, Evin Larse and Miri. Probably not what you think. New! Conversations 6 and 7 up.
1. Escape from Lady Gemma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's creations 

This is something that I just jotted down for one of the challenges on the Dancing Dove's Seanfhocal Circle. Unfortunately it didn't fit the guidelines of that specific challenge but I've grown rather attached to it. I think this a one-shot thing but I might add on to it.

The challenge had been to write a 100 word ficlet on friendship that in no point in time would turn into romance. 

Voila…

"You missed Lady Gemma before we left today. Or should I say, successfully avoided her."

"Hmm?" 

"Don't you think that was kind of cruel, to leave her without saying goodbye?"

"Not particularly; she only took up with me for the glamour of being with a Rider. She'll find a new plaything soon enough."

"New plaything, funny, I never pictured you as a plaything Evin. A Player, certainly-"

"It was never anything serious."

"Nothing's ever serious with you."

"Exactly how I like it. Also, I fail to see how you can criticize Miri; what about that Baron last month-or-"

"Shut up and look for bandits."

"That's shut up and look for bandits, _commander_." 


	2. Lady Gemma's Gift and Watch Talk

Apparently my muses have decided that this is not to be a one shot thing. And so, for your reading pleasure, two more conversations between Evin and Miri.

***********************************************************************

"That's a lovely red mark on your face, Evin."

"Isn't it though? A gift from Lady Gemma."

"So I see. And, oh, is that a black eye I see forming? 

"Perhaps."

"Courtesy also of the Lady Gemma?"

"Her paperweight actually."

"Hmm, nasty, though no more than you deserve."

"I'm hurt Miri; can't you ever be sympathetic to my side?"

"It's not in my nature. Isn't this the fourth-"

"Fifth."

"My mistake. Are you planning on seeing a healer?"

"Probably."

"What story are you going to use?"

"One that is a time honoured palace tradition."

"Which one?"

"I fell down."

*********************************************************************

This conversation isn't as light as the last two but I think it still stays true to the characters.

"You know what I like best about sitting a watch with you?"

"Gazing at my beautiful fire-lit profile?"

"Good guess, but no."

"Sorry, can't guess then."

"It's nice to be able to sit with someone who doesn't want to sleep with me. It's like every male believes the myth that because a girl wears breeches, she's easy."

"Men in our Rider group?"

"Well-"

"Who? I'll speak to them about it."

"No, don't bother Evin; it's just the curse all Rider women have to bear."

"Oh. Miri-, I know that sometimes I flirt with you-, you know I don't mean anything by it."

"I know."     

*******************************************************************

So, what do you think? Hit the review button below and tell me. There will probably be more conversations coming; they're fun to write and I have a few more ideas bouncing around in my head. Until then, au revoir!


	3. Truth Crystal and Midwinter's Luck

I'm back with 2 more conversations! Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Sillygoose3_: I speak French at school so occasionally it pops into my daily conversations. :). I can't speak Spanish or Italian or any African language however I can speak some Gaelic so for this part I will add any extra comments in Gaelic mmkay? Sin agad. ;)

***********************************************************************

"Say, that's a pretty crystal."

"Isn't it? Got it at the Fair. It can tell if someone's lying."

"Really?! Now, why would you have need of one of those?"

"You need to ask, Miri? I'm starting to get tired of being slapped with gloves. And the Commander said that if she hears of me being challenged to one more duel I'll be cleaning tack and mucking out the entire Rider stables for the next month! I'm just taking things into my own hands."

"You need to be able to distinguish between the unmarried Ladies and the married ones."

"Exactly."

"Only you, Evin, would need a truth crystal for that."

"Thanks."

***********************************************************************

"You look nice tonight, Miri."

"Wave-walker help me; not you too! I swear, I'm going to kick the next man who tries to give me a kiss for 'Midwinter's Luck'."

"Umm, are we being slightly paranoid tonight?"

"Sorry, it's just that Farant said the same thing before his attempt."

"Can you blame him though, for wanting to steal a kiss from such a sweet and lovely lass?" 

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Me? Never. Want to dance? I'll protect you from your horde of admirers."

"As long as you don't kiss me."

"I'll try to resist the urge-OWWW! There's no need for violence; I'll be a gentleman."

"You better be."

***********************************************************************

There you go! Until next time, _mar sin leat!_


	4. The Black God's Hand and Zigzags with Cr...

Author's note: Well, finally a new chapter. I should warn you, I'm a very sporadic updater. But here it is. 

Oh, and if you enjoy Evin and Miri stories you might want to check my new fic called "Second Chance", it's not just conversations but a full story, complete with a setting, a plot and all that fun stuff.

Remember, read then review. Thanks!

Two new conversations: 

************************************************

"Miri?"

"Mmmhmm?

"Do you ever think about when you're going to die? You know, when the Black God will check your name off in the Book of the Dead?

"Evin! Why in Mithro's name are you going on about such a morbid subject now?"

"Well, it's just, at times like these that I really feel his hand close."

"It's not possible to die of boredom."

"Are you sure?"

"Evin! Shut up; Buri's giving us her stare of death again. We can't get kicked out of this ceremony too."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"I'm sure you did."

************************************************

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible sewer?"

"Really? My mother always said I was the best sewer out of all her boys."

"I thought you only have sisters?"

"Exactly."

"What? I'm confused."

"Confused is good. It's distracting you from the horrible job I'm doing on your arm."

"You're not doing too bad a job, it's just… a little zigzaggy."

"You could wait for a healer."

"No, there are others hurt worse than me who need their help. Keep going."

"Alright. Maybe I'll make crisscrosses next."

"Oooh, don't make me laugh, Evin."

"Sorry, just my natural talent, I guess."


End file.
